


Into You

by AeschylusRex



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Semi Public Sex, team JNPR is there for like a hot second, yang and weiss fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeschylusRex/pseuds/AeschylusRex
Summary: Maybe it would've been better off for everyone if the two worst tempers on the team hadn't decided to date, but love doesn't always make sense.OrWeiss is a terrible communicator, and Yang can't take a hint.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged (WingedVictory)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedVictory/gifts).



> 11.4.17
> 
> Heyo! I've been sick for a million years and dealing with some heavy stuff, but episode 4 gave me some serious Freezerburn feels today and I had to get it out of my system. 
> 
> This is my maiden voyage on the Freezerburn ship. Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s been a long night of snippy comments and petty bickering by the time they get downtown, and once they reach the bar, it takes exactly two drinks to get Weiss going again.

“Obviously letting _you_ pick the bar was a _bad_ idea!”

“Me?” Yang spreads a hand against her sternum. “What the hell did I do?”

Weiss glares across the table at her girlfriend, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “Are you serious?! Look at this place! It’s disgusting!”

“Annnd that’s our cue to leave!” Nora chirps, grabbing Ren by the wrist. “Come on, sugar! Let’s go dance!”

Ruby watches them go, helplessly.

Yang, oblivious, bristles at Weiss’ accusation. “It’s not disgusting!”

“The tables are _sticky_!”

“So?” Yang crosses her arms defensively over her chest. “Sometimes tables get sticky. What’s your point?”

“And the floors! And the chairs! Every surface in this god forsaken rat trap is sticky!”

Yang levels a finger at Weiss, irises flickering red. “Look, just because this isn’t a five star _palace_ doesn’t mean it’s disgusting, okay? I’m sick of you talking trash about the shit I like!”

“Wait, you actually _like_ this place?” Weiss scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Oh, you must be joking!”

“Shut the hell up!”

Wincing, Ruby glances sidelong at Jaune and Blake, then back at her sister. “Uhhh, Yang? We’re gonna go for a walk to get some uhhh, more drinks.”

“Thank god.” A look of bored relief crosses Blake’s face and she stands from her chair. “Not that it isn’t fun watching the happy couple fight.” She stares down at her partner pointedly. “ _Again_.”

 _Sorry_ , Yang mouths, chagrined.

Jaune laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. “Ah, ummm, don’t have too much fun without us?”

“Your chaperones are leaving,” Weiss snarls back.

“Ha, r-right! S-see ya later.” He slides around the table, pale and sweating, and chases after Ruby and Blake.

The second they’re alone, Yang turns back to Weiss, nostrils flaring. “What the hell is your problem? You’re being mean.”

Frowning, Weiss picks at the ends of her loose hair, freshly cut to just below her shoulders. Two silver ringlets, punched right through the cartilage, have joined the sapphire teardrop pendant in her right ear, and her navy blue cocktail dress is provocatively low cut. She’s thrown Yang’s studded leather jacket on over her shoulders to ward off the autumn chill of Vale, and the whole ensemble lends her an attractive, if uncharacteristic edge. She doesn’t look very much like the prim heiress who turned up at Beacon anymore. At the moment, Yang hates that she finds it so distracting.

“You know I hate dive bars,” Weiss says, petulant and unrepentant.

“This isn’t a dive bar.”

Weiss peers around at the unvarnished wood paneled walls and the polished concrete floors. Loud music carries in from the stage in the other room. Bare edison bulbs, encased in factory-esque wire cages, hang over the refurbished metal tables. It’s trendy, but it’s dim, and difficult to hear, and now that Yang is really paying attention, she notices Weiss seems withdrawn and uncomfortable.

She leans forward, metal elbow clicking against the metal table. “Babe, what’s this really about?”

Weiss glances up, and her eyes are stormy blue. All of Yang’s suspicions are immediately confirmed. This is definitely more than just some entitled heiress hissy fit. It usually is, if Yang is being honest with herself.

“Why did you have to invite everyone else out tonight?”

Yang blinks. “Uh, what?”

Weiss bites her lip. “Why couldn’t it just have been you and me?” A crowd cheers from the other room as the band wraps up a song and Weiss has to wait for several seconds before she can say the rest of her piece. “You were gone for two weeks and I missed you, and the second you got back you invited _everyone_ out for drinks.”

“Oh.” Yang’s stomach flips. She presses her human hand to her forehead. “Oh, jeez, Weiss, I’m sorry, I-“

Weiss’ chair screeches against the floor as she gets up and storms away from the table. Her pointed red heels clack against the hard concrete, and the tail of her expensive dress swirls around the backs of her knees. She looks so insanely attractive walking away that Yang nearly trips over her own feet chasing after her.

“Hey! I said I’m sorry, okay?! Wait up!”

Weiss spares a cool glance over the metal-studded shoulder of her jacket and reaches up to run her fingers through her silky, white hair. Yang’s heart pounds unhelpfully. It’s just not fair how much it affects her. Weiss picks up the pace as she swerves between tables, drawing the attention of the whole room. She’s even more striking when she’s angry.

“Hey! Weiss-!” Yang crashes into an empty chair and curses loudly.

She hastily apologizes to the tattooed couple gawking at her over their beers. By the time she looks up again, Weiss is rounding the corner into the back hallway.

“Fuck-damnit, Weiss,” she mutters under her breath, eyes flashing red. “Wait the hell up!”

Weiss _is_ waiting for her, though, lounging against the wall in the dark hallway outside the bathroom, one heel propped up against the boards behind her. Her icy gaze seems to glow in the dark as she looks up. Yang approaches warily.

“What’s going on?” Yang asks, boots scuffing against the floor. “Why are you running away from me?”

Weiss’ expression twists into something baleful and conflicted, and she looks angry, but it strikes Yang suddenly that her girlfriend’s icy glare has melted away. Something strange and heated has taken its place.

“Sometimes I can’t even believe the crazy things I do for you,” she says.

Yang squints at her in confusion. “Literally what are you talking about?”

Cool fingers clamp around Yang’s wrist and she jolts in surprise.

“Idiot,” Weiss says.

The bathroom door swings open as someone leaves and Yang finds herself being pulled inside. Weiss is surprisingly strong for her size.

The room is dimly lit and filled with a long row of battered metal stalls. The sinks opposite are similarly rustic, little more than refurbished, farm-style troughs. Deep shadows hug the corners. Loud music blares from canned speakers overhead. A woman at the sink spares them an unaffected glance as Weiss drags Yang to the last stall in the row and tugs her inside.

“Weiss, what-?!”

A small, powerful hand clamps over her mouth.

“Are you really that thick?” Weiss hisses. Her pale face is glowing pink, and her blue eyes are narrowed. “Think, idiot.”

Yang gapes at her, exasperated. “Why are you allergic to using your words like normal people?”

Weiss’ hands grip Yang’s hips, forcing up the hem of her sleeveless white top. The skin to skin contact comes as a shock. Yang flinches, undulating with the sparks that race up her back, but Weiss’ grip only tightens.

Suddenly, Yang [understands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6cYvE0pr4w).

She flexes her arms, and shoves Weiss back into the side of the stall. Weiss gasps with delight as the thin, dividing wall wobbles. The resulting bang reverberates loudly in the room.

“People will hear,” Yang growls, biting into the sharp curve of Weiss’ jaw.

Frantic hands wind up into Yang’s hair and pull it free of the thick ponytail she’d thrown it into earlier. “I don’t fucking care.”

Yang groans and palms Weiss’ tits roughly. Weiss shivers, hissing like an angry cat. She lifts a leg to wrap around Yang’s ass, tugging her closer.

“I’m not gonna be nice about it,” Yang warns, trailing sharp bites down the side of Weiss’ pale neck.

Weiss bends into her. “If I wanted nice I’d be dating your sister.”

Yang shudders. “Ugh. Gross.”

“Put that jealousy to good use and _fuck_ me, Xiao Long.”

Yang grins despite herself. “Prepare to get _fucked_ , Schnee”

Weiss whines in the back of her throat, clear gaze lidded, and surges forward for a hard, possessive kiss. “I missed you so fucking much.”

“I thought you hated me,” Yang mumbles against her mouth.

Weiss clamps her teeth around Yang’s bottom lip and tugs viciously. “No. I just hate how much I love you.”

Yang shudders and groans. A fire has started up in her abdomen, flaring to fill her head, her chest, and all of her extremities. A light sweat breaks out under the hem of her shirt. Her loose, casual clothes suddenly feel itchy and constricting. She rakes her nails down Weiss’ belly, over thin, blue fabric, and watches Weiss arch into it. Her hands curve lower around Weiss hips, cupping her bottom, dragging her closer.

“You love me?” Yang asks, breathing heavily. Her blurry gaze is laser focused on the heaving rise and fall of Weiss’ chest in her low cut dress.

“Does that really come as a surprise to you?” Weiss gasps, running her fingers over Yang’s neck. “You must be denser than you look.”

“ _I’m_ not the one with communication issues.”

“Do you understand this?” Weiss shoves a hand between Yang’s legs and grabs her roughly, pressing up and in against the denim seam with her fingers.

The sudden pressure is jarring. Yang’s train of thought runs completely off the rails. A wave of swirling, tingling heat explodes outward from her groin, expelling the air from her lungs on its way up to her brain. It feels so good she can’t seem to _breathe_. Weiss takes advantage of their reversal of power by leaning forward and pressing her face into Yang’s chest. Eager teeth close on Yang’s right nipple, through her shirt and the pad of her strapless bra, and she loses all restraint.

Her hands fumble up under the hem of Weiss’ dress and cup her aggressively. Weiss’ lacy thong is soaked through. Her vulva is smooth and slick.

“You waxed for me?” Yang murmurs, lips pressed to the shell of Weiss’ ear.

Weiss shudders and nods, and Yang growls her approval, tugging sharply at the last remaining barrier. In a second, she’s ripped Weiss’ underwear clean off. Ruined, white lace flutters to the bathroom floor.

“Those were custom order Tre Fioris!” Weiss gasps, as Yang’s fingers wriggle into hot, slippery folds.

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

“You can’t _afford_ new ones!”

Yang makes a beckoning motion with her hand, dragging her first two fingers over her girlfriend’s clit, and watches as Weiss’ eyes roll into the back of her head. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Weiss’ mouth falls open, but she can’t seem to speak. A breathless, keening sound escapes instead.

Impatient, desperate, and utterly done wasting time, Yang wraps her metal forearm under Weiss’ ass and hoists her up. Slender legs wrap around her waist, squeezing tight, and the dividing wall shudders. A red heel clatters to the floor, forgotten. Hot, wet lips attach themselves to Yang’s and they moan together as Weiss’ tongue snakes past her teeth to flick along the sensitive ridges on the roof of her mouth. It sends a pleasant, tingling sensation straight between her thighs, but Yang forces herself to stay focused. She strokes her fingers north and south along Weiss’ bare slit, so slick it makes her movements clumsy, sliding past her targets, overshooting Weiss’ clit on several occasions. Fortunately, Weiss doesn’t seem to care. She rocks her hips and sings along, husking quiet, needy sounds of encouragement into Yang’s ear.

“Fill me up,” she pants, rocking forward urgently. “God, just _get inside me_.”

Goosebumps explode across Yang’s entire body as she hurries to comply. Her hand is dripping with Weiss’ juices and her neck is damp with Weiss’ saliva. The whole ordeal is so deliciously filthy she’ll be lucky if she doesn’t soak through her own jeans.

She decides on two fingers to start and finds Weiss’ drenched opening. The slender body in her arms tenses, then relaxes as Yang pushes in up to the last knuckle. Weiss’ blue eyes fall out of focus, irises blowing wide with pure ecstasy. Yang scissors her fingers and drinks in the rapturous expression that passes over her girlfriend’s face. Somewhere, distantly, she’s aware of the bathroom door swinging open and shut, the shuddering through the dividing wall as a another stall closes. A toilet flushes. A sink runs. Music continues to pump in through the speakers, and voices carry in from the bar outside, but Yang has only enough spare awareness to swallow Weiss’ incriminating moans with a hungry, tongue-forward kiss before her reptilian brain goads her forward again.

She worms a third finger into Weiss’ scorching, trembling body.

Weiss breaks away to suck in a mouthful of air. “Ohhhh,” she murmurs. “Ohhhh my god. Oh yesss.”

“Shhh, princess.”

“Ohhh cover my mouth, I don’t think I can-“

Yang kisses her firmly, biting into her lip as a warning. “Use your fist.”

Weiss rushes to comply as Yang thrusts into her steadily, removing her hand from Yang’s hair, curling it up tight, and shoving it between her teeth. Yang has the presence of mind to notice her slim knuckles are white.

“You close?”

Weiss squeezes her eyes shut and nods.

“Good, ‘cause I wanted to tell you something.”

“N-now?” Weiss mumbles, around her knuckles.

“Yeah.” Yang tilts their flushed, sweaty foreheads together. “I wanted to tell you earlier that I missed you while I was gone. I think you look so gorgeous tonight.”

Weiss whimpers against her fist. Her rhythm begins to grow erratic, but Yang holds her steady, arms and shoulders burning with exertion. It’ll all be worth it in a minute.

“I also wanted to tell you that I love you,” Yang whispers.

The words have their desired effect. The last of Weiss’ composure falters, and her thighs tremble with effort. The movement of her body turns animal. The walls of muscle inside her begin to cling to Yang’s fingers, sucking them in greedily. Yang shifts her stance a little wider so she can lift Weiss’ body higher. The other red heel clatters to the ground, ignored. She braces her wrist against her belt and uses the leverage of her hips to thrust into Weiss as deep as she can go.

Weiss bites down into her knuckles, and promptly falls apart.

The explosion happens in relative silence. Weiss’ muscles clamp down tight on Yang’s fingers, and her body spasms all at once, jerking forward, nearly knocking Yang off balance. Yang presses Weiss back harder against the stall to compensate while Weiss convulses in her arms. Then, everything begins to slow. Yang’s pulse pounds in her ears and her chest. A light conversation plays out between a couple of women at the sinks just outside their stall, but Yang is still breathing too hard to make out their words. Weiss’ whole body is still trembling lightly. Every bit of exposed skin on their bodies is flushed and slick with sweat.

Yang presses her face into Weiss’ hair and inhales deeply. “You smell so good,” she mumbles.

“I love you,” Weiss replies, when she’s able, letting her bruised, bitten hand fall away, limp.

Yang gently withdraws her fingers once the aftershocks have mostly subsided, and Weiss exhales, lashes fluttering. Reality has returned a little faster than either of them would like. Yang lets Weiss down slowly. Her pale legs wobble as she struggles to hold herself upright.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Weiss brushes the hair out of her eyes. “I’m way more than okay.” Her foggy gaze drops to Yang’s belt. “How’re you?”

“I feel like someone popped a water balloon in my pants.”

Weiss wrinkles her nose, then laughs. “Ew.”

“We should clean up and get back out there before they start talking shit.”

Weiss rolls her eyes affectionately. “You know Blake will smell it on us.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Yang snorts. “Maybe we should just duck out the back gate and go take our clothes off at home.”

“Mm,” Weiss walks her fingers up Yang’s sternum, “I like that plan.”

“I bet you do.”

“You know I love getting you naked.”

Yang’s lashes flutter. Her heart rate spikes again. Weiss laughs at the dumbstruck expression on her face, then reaches down to unspool a wad of toilet paper from the metal dispenser. Yang watches as she lifts up her dark blue dress, maneuvers her hand between her legs, and begins to wipe away the evidence of their tryst.

“Is it weird that I find it sexy watching you do this right now?”

Weiss shrugs. “I’ve long since abandoned my romantic notions about sex.”

“I just think it’s hot that you get so wet and messy for me.”

“Likewise,” Weiss replies, archly.

Yang’s answering grin is a little breathless. “You’ve changed.”

Weiss tosses the used wad of toilet paper in the toilet, slips back into her discarded red heels, and leans in to wrap her arms around Yang’s waist. Yang returns the embrace automatically.

“I wonder whose fault that is.” Weiss murmurs into her shirt.

Yang nuzzles her hair. “I wonder.”

“Let’s hurry up and get out of here.” Weiss says, after a moment, pulling away. “If I have to look at Jaune’s clueless face one more time tonight I’ll scream.”

Yang reaches over to unlock the stall door. “After you.”

“What a gentleman.” Weiss casts a shrewd look over her shoulder as she saunters out towards the sinks. “Oh, by the way? Tell anyone about this ever and you’re dead, Xiao Long.”

“In that case, I think I’d better keep this little trophy to myself.” Yang holds up the ruined white lace on the end of her index finger.

Weiss scowls in the mirror. “You are _so_ paying for those.”

“Gladly, princess.” Yang quirks a brow suggestively. “I’ll pay for them all night long.”

“It’s gonna take you a lot longer than one night to pay _those_ off. Do you have any idea how expensive Tre Fiori lingerie is?”

Yang shrugs as she steps up to the sink and reaches for the soap. “I guess that means I’ll be paying them off for a while, then. You’ll just have to learn to put up with me.”

Weiss’ cerulean gaze connects with hers in the bathroom mirror. “I guess I will,” she says, and her smile is just a little bit shy.

“Shall we go?” Yang asks, holding out a damp, freshly washed hand.

Weiss takes it without hesitation and laces their fingers together. “Please.”

She holds on tight as they make their way back out into the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Liked my work? Leave me a comment! I live for that junk. 
> 
> You can also come scream at me in my trashcan on tumblr (@aeschylusrex)


End file.
